


TikTok Texting

by ReaderOfFics817



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Texting, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOfFics817/pseuds/ReaderOfFics817
Summary: Random, fun, and inspired by the send your man a dirty text challenge on tiktok while hes surrounded by friends and family. Lucy has some fun with Tim.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	TikTok Texting

Lucy Chen wasn’t someone who usually got in to social media, especially into something like Tik Tok, but after a girl’s weekend with her college friends a few of the boyfriend/husband challenges they had shown her got her to laugh. They had been trying to get her to make a video of her live-in boyfriend, Tim Bradford, getting home from work in full uniform with that “My Type” song playing in the background. But, knowing Tim, and knowing her own opinion of having her face on social media, she knew she would never post such a thing, but she had to admit he would fit right in with all the “#hotcops” that already had gone viral. Maybe she would make one for her own safe keeping though, just for laughs. 

The second challenge video she thought was so funny, that she actually totally planned on trying it out on him, was the sending a dirty text challenge to your significant other when family and friends were around. Today, she had the perfect opportunity. It was her 30th birthday, and Tim had planned a big party for her; her friends, her parents, her sister, his mom, a few of their friends from the gym, were all coming over. It was going to be pretty chill for her actual birthday, but they had plans to go out after work on Friday to party appropriately; that, and though she didn’t know it yet, Tim was surprising her with a vacation to Hawaii next week, vacation time already approved by Grey. 

An hour into the party, she got her chance. They were all sitting outside, Lucy across from Tim chatting with Angela, while Tim was entertaining her parents and his mom. Lucy’s parents, for some reason, absolutely loved Tim, which was a first, since usually they hated whoever she dated. She supposed it was fitting, since she was finally confident this one would stick. Though they still were just labeled as dating, they had had all the serious conversations and it was only a matter of time before they moved on to all the things they knew they wanted - marriage, kids, the whole deal.

She grabbed her phone, quickly sending the text, watching out of the corner of her eye to see when he received it. It was forward, forward enough he would know she was probably joking, but not forward enough that it was out of the realm of possibilities… Just usually, she would flat out say it, not text it. 

She saw him pull out his phone, apologizing briefly as he checked to see what caused the small device to vibrate in his pocket. He briefly looked at Lucy, looking at her confused as to why she was texting him from across the yard. She smiled, indicating for him to go ahead and read it. 

Directing his attention back to his phone, she watched as he swiped open the screen and opened up his messages. A few seconds later, she saw a quick look of shock cross his face before a small smirk began to form. Unfortunately for Tim, his reaction to the text did not go unnoticed by his mom, who proceeded to ask him who was texting him, his cheeks blushing slightly as he tried to come up with an excuse, not doing a very good job of it. 

Lucy tried to hide her laugh, watching Tim. If one thing surprised her about him it was how bashful he could be. Not that he was a prude, very much the opposite in fact; they had one of the most passionate, explosive, and loving sex lives she’s ever experienced with a man; but, out in public, he was reserved, always the gentleman. She knew that if someone knew what she sent him, especially his mother, he would basically die of awkwardness. Which, if she was being honest, was part of the intrigue of playing around with this challenge. It wasn’t every day that she got to see him squirm. 

He turned back to her then; she could see his cheeks were still flushed, but he had a more playful smile. His eyes were darker, as she expected, knowing he couldn’t fully resist the normal male reaction to a text like that, but he was giving her a ‘what the hell?’ look. 

Having way too much fun with this, she took a sip of her wine, shrugging as she diverted her gaze. 

But, two could play this game. He quickly typed a message into his phone, hers buzzing only seconds later. She looked at her screen, reading his message. Now it was her turn to be shocked. His response was equally as dirty and way more forward, causing her to choke on her wine. 

“What was that?” Angela smirked, nudging Lucy with her elbow as she tried to regain composure. She had witnessed the entire interaction, watching as any detective would. 

“What was what?” Lucy tried to play dumb. 

“You two want to share with the class?” Though she was pretty sure she knew what they were doing, busting their chops about their relationship had become her past time - all in good fun, never at work, and usually, it got a good laugh out of Lucy and amusing awkwardness out of Tim. 

“Nope.” She smiled, basically giving herself away, as she pocketed her phone. 

“You should have recorded it; you could have been TikTok famous; that was gold.” Angela laughed. Lucy looked shocked, causing Angela to explain, “I have teenage nieces and the cool aunt rep to uphold, I’ve seen a TikTok or two…plus, I’ve totally done that to Wes…” 

“He react like that too?” Lucy laughed. 

“Let’s just say, you’re probably going to have to fulfill whatever that text said…at least that was my penance.” Angela said with a smirk. 

“Oh, it would be my pleasure.” She eyed Tim, speaking loud enough that he could hear as he walked over to them. 

“Gross…” she pointed between them trying to look serious, “You two are gross.” 

“You were in on that?!” Tim reddened another three shades. 

“Oh hell no, you’re both just as subtle as a hurricane.” Angela rolled her eyes. 

Tim visibly relaxed, before turning to Lucy, “You… are in trouble.” He tried to use his old TO voice. 

“Good.” She winked, causing Angela to fake gag, saying that was her cue to go get another drink, before leaving them alone. 

“You gonna make good on that later?” HIs eyes twinkled playfully, as he moved closer to her, whispering.

“If you make good on your end.” She moved even closer, reaching up to play with the buttons of his shirt, as she saw his eyes darken, his throat slowly bobbing up and down as he swallowed. She knew the blatant PDA would make him a little uncomfortable, not because he didn’t want it, but because her parents were right there and he always made sure to be the perfect gentleman when they were around. 

His eyes quickly diverted to them, noticing they weren’t paying much attention, allowing himself to direct his attention back to Lucy, “You can bet on it.” He leaned in, his lips mere millimeters from her ear as he spoke, letting them brush against the pulse point behind her ear, before leaning back with a smirk, knowing that was solid payback.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven't seen these videos, they're hilarious. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
